Final Fantasy Tactics: In Another Perspective
by Shoku-Meian
Summary: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy game, character, setting, class, or item that has been made, other than my OC and custom Job class. What if there was another recorded history that revolved around another person who fought behind the scene with Ramza or Delita? This is separated into a boy and a girl story to reflect those two characters, the first story is the guy.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Final fantasy Tactics: In Another Perspective.

**Beginnings**

Anbruch- German for **Beginning**, Eins- German for **Alpha**

My name is Anbruch Eins, when I was a kid in the fifty year war I wished to be a knight just like the great Balbanes Beoulve. When I became eighteen I went to join the Gariland Royal Akadamy. I applied against my mother's wishes for joining, but I had always dream of becoming a great warrior of great caliber and of great renown to Ivalice. But that all changed when a certain man I followed changed my destiny forever.

At the Gariland Royal Akadamy

Some time in Spring I overheard a conversation at lunch time.

"Hey, did you hear? A commoner is being recommended in being one of the cadets here," whispered a cadet.

"Really? Who would have done that?" whispered another cadet.

"I heard he bribe the principal," whispered the first cadet.

I remember this rumor flying about, a boy not much older than me, name Delita joined the school at a wishing of someone. Many rumors flew about, some were good but some were bad.

After lunch...

"Class meet a new cadet who will be joining us at the wishing's of... someone," said the class instructor as reads off of a letter.

A boy then walk in he stood in front of the class after walking in and says, "Hello my name is Delita Heiral it's a pleasure to be studying with you," he bows and stands straight.

"Alright Delita you may stand by... Ramza and Anbruch," said the instructor as he was confused as he looks at the letter.

Delita walks and stood behind me and by Ramza who stood adjacent to me. I hear the whispering of the other cadets on how he walked in and behaved but nonetheless the new cadet stood behind me.

"Ah so you're Anbruch, I heard from Ramza that you show some great abilities as a cadet," whispered Delita by my ear.

"Heard from? Wait did you joined the akademy because of him?" I inquired.

"Well..." whispered Delita before the instructor yell at another cadet speaking in the lecture, "I tell you later after the lecture okay?"

"Okay," I whispered back as I hear about the need of keeping our health at its best in battle.

After Class

While lifted up my books on Swords and Shields someone calls my name, "Anbruch come now," I heard and responded as quickly as possible as I took and shove everything into my bag and ran to the door, standing there was Ramza at the door with Delita standing against on the door sides.

"Into the books again Anbruch?" said Ramza with a smile.

"I'm always in the books Ramza. What do you learn from the teacher?" I replied as I stop running and walk about a meter before stopping in front of Ramza.

"NOTHING!" we both yell at the same time as we laugh at the remark.

"By the way I assume you wish to talk to Delita?" said Ramza as he points at Delita.

"Well he did tell me how he joined the akademy after class," I replied as Delita walks around Ramza.

"Well I join this akademy because of Ramza's Father," said Delita as he points at Ramza.

"Ramza's... Father?" I inquired, "By the way who is your father Ramza?"

"He didn't tell you? I guess it's for safety reasons... Nah who would do that here? Anyways Ramza's Father is..." said Delita before as Ramza interrupts.

"My father is Balbanes Beoulve," said Ramza as he interrupts Delita.

"Y-You're the child of Balbanes!?" I gasped.

"Well his name is Ramza Beoulve after all," said Delita as he shrugs.

"So Ramza's father actually enrolled you into this akademy? That's great honor even from my standing position," I said.

"I know, now my best friend and I are in the same school too," said Ramza as he smiles.

"Well it's nice to know you now Delita, I hope we can be friends as well," I said as I hold my hand out for a handshake.

"Me too Anbruch, friends until the end?" said Delita as he takes my hand for a shake.

"Until the end," I replied as we shook in friendship.

Aries 1st the End of the Fifty year war

"Another caravan was attacked last night on its way to Eagrose," said a cadet

"The Corpse Brigade again?" said another.

"I wonder where all this leads...Delita, what do you make of this?" asked Ramza

'I'm not sure. I have my guesses, but..." said Delita.

"I'm listening," said Ramza.

"I think Duke Larg is coming to Gariland," said Delita.

"Duke Larg? Why?" said Ramza as he looks at Delita

"Not just the duke. The marquis Elmdore of Limberry, too." said Delita.

"That's the first I've heard of it. This isn't a state visit is it?" said Ramza.

"All of Ivalice is in turmoil. The Order's supposed to be keeping things under control, but the fact is, they number too few." said Delita.

"And they mean to increase their numbers with us cadets?" inquired Ramza before hearing someone shout an order.

"Everyone, fall in!" yelled someone.

Everyone lines up and straightens from the voice as a knight walks in and stands in front of the group of cadets.

"You have a mission! As you know, barbarians are rapidly increasing here in Gallione. The traitorous Death Corps detest the royal family. We cannot overlook them. We will begin exterminating these traitors. We will not be acting alone. The Order will be joined by, among others, His Excellency Duke Larg's royal guard, stationed at Eagrose. This will leave Eagrose Castle undermanned. Your task will be to proceed there, and support us from the rear by bolstering its defenses." said the Knight.

Then enters another knight that fast walked and whispered something to the knight and immediately left as the first knight nods to the whispers.

"Cadets, ready your swords! I've just received word that a band of thieves routed by our knights flees here to Gariland, seeking refuge. We will move to stop them, and finish the task of our brothers. You, cadets, will accompany us. This is but a squall before the storm of battle. Prepare yourselves at once! Dismissed!" Yelled the Knight.

The group of cadets salutes and prepares to leave.

"Anbruch! Come on man lets go," said Ramza.

"Alright then let's go," I replied as we go and get our equipment.

We then left the perimeter of the armory (after being equipped with our weapons and armor), in search of the bands of thieves. We find them about to enter the city and engaged a fight. Our forces were small but so were theirs and we decide to divide and conquer. Me and two of the other cadets join me on one side as Ramza and Delita were on the other side with one other cadet. My group decides to go on the roof to get a better eye for scouting the enemies and just as expected one of the bandits threw a rock at one of us. The rock hit the chemist in front of me and it did some damage but it was not very severe. Then I took the rock that was thrown and threw it back as hard as I could and it knocked the person off the roof. But as I was distracted I was attacked from behind and it scraped off my armor and it made its way to my skin as my back burn from the sensation. I turn around and began to fight the person with my sword. I dodge the second attempt of the person's attack and easily hit the person. The person was a girl but nonetheless the girls apparently bear with the pain inflicted on her and manage to barely hit my arm. When I attempted to attack back she guards my attack and we held it with a power struggle. I then kicked her left leg causing her to trip and stabbed her heart as she landed on the roof with great accuracy ending this battle. I look over to my comrades and see the chemist drinking a potion after sustaining some wounds.

"Hey Anbruch need a potion?" yell the chemist as he finds me finish with my opponent.

"Yeah toss me one," I replied, the chemist search through his bag and throws with great accuracy at me and I catch it and chug down the potion. With each swallow of the potion's liquid I could feel my wounds and pain disappearing.

"I wonder how Ramza is doing" said a squire.

"Not sure but I pretty sure he is okay... but lets go and try to help anyways" I said as I then jumped across the roof to a stairwell that leaded down to the streets.

My group shrugged at my action and both of them jumped across as well and we ran as fast as we could to another battlefield. I saw Ramza jumping and killing a chemist as the chemist attempted to fight back Delita and the other cadet that joined.

"Honest work would see them die old in bed, yet they choose instead this early grave. Why persist in such folly?" said Ramza as Anbruch came closer to reunite the group.

"I don't know Ramza... I just, don't know," I replied as I shake my head.

We then hear someone yell out "Master Ramza your father desires your presence!"

"Yes, I heard I will come as soon as I can." said Ramza as he stopped what he was thinking and began to run to his estate.

"You think that this is the end for Ramza's father...?" asked the cadet with Delita.

"I'm not sure... I hope not..." I replied as we watch Ramza running up the hill.

**End of Beginnings**


	2. Chapter 2 Argath

OC Note

Letztel – German for **End** and with an l at the end of it. Einde – Dutch for **Omega**

**Argath**

Ramza called for me and Delita to his cadet quarters and he announced to Delita and I that his father had passed away. I couldn't think of anything to sympathies with him until

"I'm sorry to hear that Ramza, he led a great life," said Delita.

"Thanks Delita, you can say the same for me just how your parents died," said Ramza, "I know you have the same thoughts too Anbruch so thank you."

"Well… I hate to say it, but do we leave at dawn?" I said.

Ramza said nothing I then notice his eyes looking at Delita

"We'll leave at dawn, tell the group that as well," said Delita fulfilling the question.

"Alright… well see you later…" I said as I left the quarter and ran to each cadet's room telling everyone that we leave at dawn.

Sometime later before dawn

I came a lot earlier than needed and decided to sit down on the wall that leads out towards Eagrose castle.

"Hah… I guess coming here early was a little too much," I sigh as I gaze at the moon.

"Oh… So I'm not the only one?" Someone behind said.

I was totally caught off guard by the voice and I turn my head around to see who was he or she to be exact.

"Oh… you're?" I was puzzle as I never saw her before.

She giggled and said "Don't think TOO hard, we stood nearly at opposite sides so there was no way we could have seen each other before. My name is Letztel Einde and yours?"

She raises her hand for a handshake and I take it and reply "My name is Anbruch Eins. It's a pleasure to meet you Letztel."

"Same here Anbruch." I then lifted her up onto the wall and we sat down looking at the horizon.

"You know, I never thought I would be able to enroll here considering the circumstances needed to even join," I said as I look up to the moon.

"Same here, girls normally don't join the knights and it's usually a boy thing, but it worked out in the end," said Letztel.

"Yeah it worked out in the end, and now we have a mission to do," I said as I stood up on the wall.

And then the sun started to rise out in the horizon.

"Wow! It's… so beautiful," said Letztel as we both stare at the rising sun.

"Well it's time to reunite with the group," I said as I then backflip off the wall and land on the ground behind us.

"Yeah let's go," said Letztel as she also jumps down off the wall.

We then went to the barracks to reunite with the party as they gather together.

That would be the last time in many years to come that we ever had that sort of talk again.

Somewhere on the Mandalia Plains

"Hmm?" Ramza stops the party and signals Delita to him. I go to Ramza to ask what's wrong and find a huge band of thieves surrounding a person behind the hill Ramza was at.

"We must rescue their captive. Saving him comes first!" Ramza yells and he leads a charge into the group of thieves.

I went with the charge and attacked the nearest thief that came to me. I deflected his attack and cut his side with ease and continue to run to the next one. I then kick a small rock from the ground up to me and caught it while still running I jump and spin to gain throwing power. As I land I throw the rock to a thief running from the field knocking him down. I then continue to run and kicked his back causing him drop back to the ground. I then precisely stab his heart ending his life. I turn around and find the battle turning out well. Most of the thieves were scattering from the battle and as the battle of Mandalia Plains ended with our victory. Well after the battle was over a small group of cadets gather together to ease their tension with boasts and exchange words. Went to the group and stood within the conversation.

"Where is Ramza?" asked a cadet.

"He's with the person who was in trouble." I answered as I sat down.

"I see… So what do you think?" asked the same cadet.

"Huh? What do I think, of what?" I inquired.

"How Delita is working among us Nobles," said another cadet.

"… So?" I replied, "What's wrong with that?"

The group gasped at what I said and it was quiet for a moment.

"There is something wrong with that!" retorted another cadet.

"We nobles pride ourselves as the purest bloods, why should a commoner be even allowed to attend our Royal Akademy!?" yelled the first cadet.

"Commoner!? Pah! Did it even occur to you that I am also a commoner!?" I yelled back as I stood up.

"What!?" gasped the third cadet.

"You're a commoner but… Y-You don't act like one at all!" stuttered the second cadet.

"This conversation is getting stupid now I can't believe that you nobles who pride themselves are nothing but selfish brats, I'm going to Ramza." I said as I then leave the group hanging with my background revealed to them.

Ramza, Delita, and the man that was rescued came back to the encampment as I was about to go find them.

"Hey! Anbruch! Come over here!" yelled Ramza.

I immediately sprinted the distance between us and started to walk when about 3 meters away from them.

"Anbruch meet Argath he'll be accompanying us to Eagrose Castle," said Ramza as the man named Argath look at me and sneer.

I didn't respond to the sneer rather I ignored it and we continued on to Eagrose City the next day.

At Eagrose City

I enter the city with an impression of amazement of the bustling market and streets. We then walked to the castle and met up with Ramza's brother Dycedarg. Dycedarg set up an audience with Ramza, Delita, and Argath as I sat by the door listening to the conversation.

"I hear you beat the first troops. The senior statesmen spoke highly of you. You do honor to our name, my brother - and to me." said Dycedarg.

"I am glad" said Ramza.

"What are you doing Anbruch?" whispered somebody.

I looked to see who it was that whispered to me and it was Leztel.

"I'm listening to the conversation obviously, it's not like I'm going to go in without an audience notification also what are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing, I guess…" said Leztel then suddenly.

"I beg of you, Lord Beoulve! Lend me a hundred men so that I might avenge my comrades' murder!" yelled Argath as he stood up from his chair.

I said it's taken care of. Didn't you hear me? You are not a man of Gallione. Let us handle it," said Dycedarg.

"B-but my lord!" said Argath.

"Do not assume to beg favors of me! Think of your rank, Argath! Have you forgotten you're just a soldier without rank of knighthood," said Dycedarg.

Argath fell silent and sat back down on his chair.

"I want you to guard Eagrose Castle, and serve among the castle guards. Danger is not like to visit these walls," said Dycedarg as he ends the audience and Ramza, Delita, and Argath file out of the room.

"You two, out there," said Dycedarg, "Come inside."

I was amaze how he knew we where there so was Leztel as she and I then enter the room and close the door behind us. We both bow and stood up straight as we watch Dycedarg walking over to a wine cabinet.

"So, you heard our conversation?" said Dycedarg as he goes to the wine cabinet and takes out a bottle of wine and a wine cup.

"Yes, I did." I responded.

"There is… uncertainty in your heart is it not?" said Leztel.

Dycedarg looked a Leztel and answered "Correct the group Zalbaag sent has not returned yet I fear that they either have been captured or killed…"

"So you wish to have us two go find the group Zalbaag sent?" I asked, "No, it's something else."

"That's right, I want you to actually go and find the Corpse Brigade Head Quarters," said Dycedarg.

"What!? Are you crazy!? You want us to find the Corpse Brigade HQ!?" yelled Leztel.

"And even if we did do it, where would we even start?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out. Also if you do this I will personally reward you," said Dycedarg.

"Are bribing us?" said Leztel.

"In speaking yes I am bribing you," said Dycedarg, "If I could I would have knighted both of you but my status does not allow that and my peers would act suspicious."

Leztel fell silent at Dycedarg's words I then spoke up after thing it through.

"I thought about it, considering the chances of us finding the Corpse Brigade HQ is as almost trying to find a speck of dirt in a pile of gold dust. Its not likely to be found by us two alone we're going to need a squad probably about four for each of us." I said

Dycedarg raised his eyebrow at my statement and says, "Why four for each of you?"

"We'll split up to gather info as it is faster when separated and will gather less attention with a group of five people asking questions." I answered.

"Hmmm," hummed Duke Larg as he ponders on the course of action, "Alright I give you eight of our best knights to accompany you."

"Lord Dycedarg, I don't think that is acceptable," said Leztel.

"Hmm? Why is that?" said Dycedarg.

"You're going to need all of your knights here protecting the castle incase of an invasion, if it ever occurs, I think it should be Cadets that should accompany us," I said.

"Why is it that the cadets help you instead of the knights?" said Dycedarg

"First of all you don't lose manpower incase we are capture and lessen the chance that one of the knights falls prey to an enemy torture interrogation, second if we have knights by our sides the likely hood of being discovered by a well informed Corpse Brigade member will bring trouble as they will hide from us hindering our information gathering." I explained.

"Hmm, if you wanted to, you could be a great general your philosophy on enemy reaction is remarkable I am impressed," said Dycedarg, "So the best eight cadets?"

"I think we should both choose who will go with us even the best cadet could be the worst," said Leztel.

"Alright then go to the Barrack and find the people who you feel should go with you, I will send note of this that two people are recruiting eight people for a mission the recruiting is up to you," said Dycedarg.

We then left the room with a purpose of getting eight people to join us.

"I hope we can find these eight people here," I muttered to Leztel.

"Me too my heart is beating from the tension," said Leztel as we walked down the corridor towards the barracks.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

**Chapter 3 Decisions**

Anbruch and Letztel opened a door and closed it behind them as fast as they could and Letztel puts her back on the door trying to reinforce it. Anbruch moves towards the window and puts his back to it.

"I wasn't expecting you to do something like this!" I said as I slide down on the wall gasping for air.

"Oh…" said Letztel as she tries to hold the door closed.

"What?" I asked, as I started to breath at a steadier pace.

"I think Mei got lost in the crowd…" said Letztel.

"Any ideas?" I asked again.

"Jump out of the window?" said Letztel.

I look out of the window beside me and see a huge stack of hay.

I thought for a moment and said "You think we're going to make it down there?"

"We won't know until we try," said Letztel.

Letztel runs to the window and jumps out of it, and then Anbruch followed behind her and also jumps out of the window.

Author Intervention

Before we continue on the story we need to go back on what happen before they jumped.

**That Evening before they jump…**

"Um…" said someone.

"Huh?" I said as I turn around to a girl chemist.

"Are you new here?" said the girl chemist.

"Yeah… Can you show us around?" asked Letztel.

"I'm not sure if I am the best for this… but alright I'll show you around. I'm Mei a guard cadet here," said Mei.

"Hi Mei, I'm Anbruch," I said.

"And I am Letztel it's a pleasure to meet you Mei," said Letztel.

We shook hands with Mei and I asked, "Do you by chance know where the Library is?"

"Oh I think it's in the west wing," said Mei, she starts walking then she trips over and lands on her face.

"Oh dear are you okay Mei?" said Letztel as she helps her up.

"I'm fine, let's go to the library," said Mei as she starts walking.

"Wait Mei, isn't the west wing this way," I asked as I point the other direction.

"Oh my I so forgetful of my direction thanks umm?" said Mei.

"It's Anbruch; you are forgetful are you not?" I asked.

"Yes I had such a bad memory for my daily life but in battle it seems like I don't forget my training," said Mei as she walks towards the west wing.

We walk to the west wing and find the library occupied with lots of guards reading books and writing on paper on tables.

I walk up to the librarian and asked, "Do you have a record of all of your cadets here?"

"Oh I'm not the librarian but I believe that we do have the records of all the cadets here in the reference area, umm it numbered 3.141592," said the person.

"Ah thank you very much." I said.

I walk to the reference area and picked up the book on the shelf and as I turn around I see a girl surrounded with stacks of scrolls and books and she was writing and reading at lightning speed like it was nothing. I quietly walk out of the area and tucked it in my bag after checking it with the Librarian who had returned. Letztel and Mei were outside watching something.

I walk over to them and asked "What's going on?"

"That boy is fighting with the other cadets and is injuring them quiet badly," said Letztel.

"That's Muchi Tsujo he is what you can say the bully right now but if you look who is behind him," said Mei as she points to a boy covered in mud.

"I see…" I murmured.

"I think we should call the instructors," said Letztel.

"Don't worry there is one now," said Mei as she point to an instructor.

"MUCHI! You again!? What DID I TELL YOU about FIGHTING WITH THE OTHER CADETS!?" yell the instructor.

"… I think we should leave…" said Mei.

I stood there watching the event unfold as Muchi then punch the Instructor who was yelling at him with a single punch over 10 meters into a group of students.

"And so what if I get kicked out anyways, noble snob you're nothing but a coward who is afraid of his own wife," said Muchi as he then walks away.

The crowd of people who were watching dispersed as Muchi left the scene and I asked Mei, "Okay Mei where is the training room?"

"It's not so far from here two to three rooms away from here," said Mei.

We then started to walk in the direction Mei pointed to and we enter the training room and witness a fight.

"Silent! We begin!" yelled the instructor to the person in front of him.

The instructor charges and stops as the boy swing his training sword at the instructor missing him by a hair. The instructor slashed at a horizontal angle. But the boy blocks it and attempts to counter but misses the instructor as he dodges the counter. The instructor then jumps and attempted to smash him. But is avoided as the boy goes under the instructor letting him fall onto his training sword but the instructor flips and strikes the boy's head and ends the battle.

"Excellent Silent very good your reflexes are amazing as ever," said the instructor as he pats Silent's shoulders.

"He's… blind isn't he?" said Letztel.

"Yes, Silent is blind," said Mei.

"Wha! He's blind!?" I said in shock.

We start walking around the training room watching peoples' fights and lectures. In most cases I see the same boy at the library helping the students and trainers I even saw him helping a maid with sweeping. Then a girl who I also saw at the library was just about to leave but with an someone much bigger than her blocks her way at the door.

"Fleu Krediet, you'll pay for messing with us," said the big person as he smacks his right fist into his left hand.

"Tsk, you my act great but that muscle façade is just like a mirage hope you move along or I'll boot you about," said the girl named Fleu.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" said the person.

"Easy like this." Said Fleu then she pokes the big person's legs in six different locations at a rapid movement and push him over.

"Whoa!" screamed the big person as he falls over.

Fleu didn't stop there next she pokes his arms and then his neck.

"There, now you can't move your arms, legs, and your neck for two hours, have fun asking someone to carry you to the infirmary," said Fleu as she begins to leave.

"Get her!" the big person and a horde of people started to surround her.

"Anbruch! Go and get her we're leaving here!" said Letztel as she starts running.

I run into the crowd and grabbed her hand and we started to run.

**After a bit of running…**

"You stay here, we'll draw most of their attention okay?" said Letztel as she shoves Fleu into a room.

Then Letztel takes my hand and closes the door and we start running to the door at the end of the hallway.

Anbruch and Letztel opened the door and closed it behind them as fast as they could and Letztel puts her back on the door trying to reinforce it. Anbruch moves towards the window and puts his back to it.

"I wasn't expecting you to do something like this!" I said as I slide down on the wall gasping for air.

"Oh…" said Letztel as she tries to hold the door closed as the door is being rammed.

"What?" I asked, as I started to breath at a steadier pace.

"I think Mei got lost in the crowd…" said Letztel.

"Any ideas?" I asked again.

"Jump out of the window?" said Letztel.

I look out of the window beside me and see a huge stack of hay.

I thought for a moment and said "You think we're going to make it down there?"

"We won't know until we try," said Letztel.

Letztel runs to the window and jumps out of it, and then Anbruch followed behind her and also jumps out of the window.

Falling down, the two of them lands safely into the huge stack of hay with little to no injuries.

"Hah… See you won't know until we try," said Letztel as she gets out of the hay.

"Yeah, but next time you leap make sure you look," I said as I get out of the hay as well.

"Oh… you here to help the feeder?" said someone.

"Ah! You! I've seen you everywhere. At least ten times already who are you?" I said with a surprise look on my face.

"Oh? My name is Luke Asgard I'm a cadet here at the Eagrose guards," said Luke as he takes the hay and tosses into a bucket.

Then a chocobo then starts to eat the hay at a rapid speed devouring it.

"That chocobo looks like it likes you Luke," said Letztel as she watches the chocobo chow down the hay.

"Yeah Bartz like me quite a lot actually, even though I'm not its master," said Luke.

"You're quite the helper," I said as I walk to the door, "But Letztel we should leave this area in case they come looking for us."

"Let me guess Fleu angered the thug boss?" said Luke.

"Yeah and he call all of his lackeys to help him when she disable his arms and immobilize his legs and even prevented his neck from moving," said Letztel.

"Go to the tavern in town and talk to a girl name Luna she has Scarlet Crimson hair so you shouldn't have a hard time finding her," said Luke.

"Thanks Luke, lets go Letztel," I said as I open the door and leave.

"You're welcome, oh and also make sure you don't go on stage she is performing tonight," yelled Luke as he keeps on feeding Bartz.

Letztel and I then went to the tavern in town barely passing the thugs that were chasing us on the way there. As we enter the tavern, the tavern was crowded with 30 or more other people. I see the Scarlet Crimson Hair in the back and we both decided to walk there as quickly as possible.

As soon as we were arm length away she asked, "So you are the guys that Luke said to help huh? I'm Luna it's nice to meet you. Also please do not go on stage and scream your throat off because I'm performing tonight."

"Luke gave you a message? How?" I asked.

"Pigeon messenger, he always has an idea for most transportation and this is one of them," said Luna as she shows the letter.

"Wow that's amazing," said Letztel as she pets the pigeon.

I hear a yell to Luna as she stood up straight and said, "Well that's my que if you are attack during the performance… come to the stage and we'll fight off the group,"

"But Luke said that we should not go on the stage and you said we should not go on the stage," I said.

"I said don't scream your throat off I didn't specifically say that you can't be on it," said Luna, then she leaves the two and she begins to do her performance, Singing.

I felt amaze how she sang it was like if she descended from the heaven to sing to everyone.

"Oh I didn't know that Luna had some guests," said someone behind us.

"Hi, are you a friend of Luna?" I asked as I turn around.

"Y-Yes, I'm Nana Shinaito and y-you are?" said Nana as she was blushing.

"I'm Anbruch," I replied.

"And I'm Letztel," said Letztel.

We shook hands but she began to blush bright red.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she lets go of my hand.

"Y-yes I'm okay there is nothing wrong," said Nana as she was blushing crimson now.

I turn around and listen to the voice of Luna as she sang so beautifully. Then right behind us we hear a crash of something hitting the floor with a thud. Me and Letztel turn around and see Nana taking on all of the thugs that were chasing us with her back towards them while still listening to the singing of Luna. Twenty of them lie on the ground either passed out or hurt considerably. Then the singing stop and we turn around to see Luna taking on ten thugs at once. She easily takes the front two and tosses the thug her left to the thug on her right. She then spin kicks and hits four of them on the head as she lands she backflips over a thug that attempted to grapple her and punches the thug on his spine instantly stunning him as he falls over from the impact. And then she jumps up and lands on a thug that was behind her, and sits on him. She then from the point of sitting on the thug resumes singing again.

"Unbelievable," I said as I look at the thug passed out behind us.

"It's so unreal but it has happen already," said Letztel as she first looks at Nana then to Luna.

"… Now since we're not being chased anymore do you want to go back Letztel?" I asked as I turn to leave.

"No I think I will watch Luna a bit longer," replied Letztel as she gazes to Luna who was singing still.

"Alright then Letztel see you tomorrow," I said as I leave.

As I leave the tavern it was dark and after walk up some distance from the tavern I hear fast foot steps approaching me.

"Anbruch it's too dangerous to walk alone in the dark I'll stick with you for now," said Nana as I turn around to see who was running to me.

"Really? Okay then Nana where are you heading to?" I asked.

"The guard's resting hall," said Nana as we then begin to walk to the Guard's Barrack.

"Oh then we'll walk together there because I'm also there as well," I said.

"REALLY? I mean really? I hope we can get to know each other well," said Nana.

We stop talking for sometime as we climbed the hill to the Guard's Barrack then as we near the entrance I see a girl punching a person in the face making him fly back three meters and another person in a different direction.

"That's what you get for calling me names," said the girl as the two people runs away.

"Oh dear Muko do you need someone to blow off steam with?" said Nana as she walks up to the girl she calls Muko.

"Oh, Nana yes I do, mind me fighting you bare-handed?" asked Muko as she turns around to Nana.

"I don't mind anyways I'm itching for a fight since this morning I felt so lucky right now," said Nana as she readies herself.

Then as fast as it was their fists went flying at crazy speed as they continue to hit each others hands as they attacked and guarded at the same time.

"Hey Anbruch want to join in?" asked Nana as she and Muko were locked in a deadlock.

"Sure why not," I replied as I threw a fist in between them and they jump away from the attack.

We then circle each other awaiting an opening then Muko charges towards me and throws a fist in the air. I knew it was an Aurablast coming at me since it was a distance attack. I narrowly dodge it and I attempted to counter at close range. Nana took advantage of my unguarded defense and attacked me from behind. I turn around and manage to knock away the punch she threw at me and I grappled her arm and toss her to Muko. Nana recovered in the air and was ready to attack Muko who was also ready to counter. They clash as they simultaneously knock each other down. They laugh as they get up and brush themselves off.

"Nice work Nana and Muko was it? It was amazing how you did an aurablast to me really I was surprised," I said as I walk to the two girls.

"Thank you Anbruch for helping me calm Muko down she is good but she is really agitated when it comes to names or stuff like that," said Nana as she manages to brush herself clean.

"We never met but it's nice to meet you Anbruch as you know already I'm Muko," said Muko as she raises her hand for a handshake.

We shake hands and I said, "Well ladies I need to get my rest after this so this is good bye for today," said Anbruch as he lets go of Muko's hand and walks to the male side of the resting hall for the guards.

**The next day with Dycedarg… **

"So these are the eight you will be taking with you?" said Dycedarg as I give him the list of my chosen four cadets.

"Yes me and Anbruch had decided on these eight and also decide which group they will be with," said Letztel as she gives her four as well.

"Alright we'll announce this to the cadets in the afternoon today during lunch we'll even post flyers to make sure words goes around that eight cadets will be chosen to do a mission for me," said Dycedarg as he reads our lists together.

"If that is what you wish then I will comply," I responded as I bow and prepare to leave.

"I too agree with Anbruch, make sure on the flyer that it says savor the last taste here before leaving," said Letztel as she also bows and prepares to leave.

"Very well, good luck you two, a minimal of a week span should do well for a reconnaissance on the corpse brigade report on what you find," said Dycedarg as he dismiss us for us to prepare for our reconnaissance.

Anbruch's List of chosen four cadets:

Luke Asgard – Job: Squire

Fleu Krediet – Job: Chemist

Muko Ninaru – Job: Squire

Nana Shinaito – Job: Squire

Letztel's List of chosen four cadets:

Mei Metsu – Job: Chemist

Muchi Tsujo – Job: Squire

Silent Leemte – Job: Squire

Luna Shion – Job: Squire

"May Saint Ajora guide your journey," whispered Dycedarg as Anbruch and Letztel left the room and closed the door.


End file.
